Otaku Kanojo
by TamakiiNanao
Summary: "Jadilah pacarku."/UHUKK/apa? Apa tadi ia bilang? Pacar? Setelah semua yang dia lakukan padaku saat SD, sekarang dia memintaku jadi pacarnya? Apa otaknya bergeser sedikit, ya? Tapi dia kan murid paling pintar di kelas. Mungkin aku hanya bermimpi/


Otaku Kanojo

Disclaimer:

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita oleh saya

warning!(penting mengetahui yg tersaji dalam fict ini):

Rated T, Typo (s), AU

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pacaran? Kata itu sudah kuhapus dari kamus hidupku sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Aku, Haruno Sakura, sudah cukup senang dan puas menjadi seorang Otaku atau fangirl lebih tepatnya. Husbandoku banyak di tiap anime yang kutonton, belum lagi anggota-anggota personil boy band Jepang yang mukanya pada ikemen atau shota abis.

Namun, di hari itu, tanggal 5 Mei, oh! Aku bahkan mengingat tanggalnya! Cinta pertamaku saat SD menyuruhku menjadi pacarnya! Ya MENYURUH! Kalian tahu? Ini tak ada romantis-romantisnya sama sekali, sangat jauuuh dari apa yang kuimpikan seperti yang ada dikomik-komik shoujo! Eh? Kok aku jadi lebay sendiri, hehehe gomen, gomeen.

Jadi, begini kronologis ceritanya—

Aku yang pada saat itu baru pulang dari pelajaran tambahan, oke aku akui aku agak sedikit tidak pintar, ingat! 'Sedikit'— ya, ya sudah jangan protes, bagaimana jika kalian berada di posisiku? harus memenuhi otak dengan rumus-rumus matemakita dan fisika yang membuat kepala pecah, eh? Kok malah curhat? Gomenne!

Ehm, oke, sampai di mana kita tadi? Oh, aku yang saat itu baru pulang jam delapan malam! Memang sih belum tengah malam tapi aku sangat kelaparan dan uang sakuku tersisa hanya untuk ongkos pulang. Di kereta penuh sesak, huh, aku seperti ingin mati pada saat itu.

Dengan tubuh lemas kelaparan, berdesak-desakan dengan orang banyak, hampir aku pingsan karena tidak bisa bernafas tiba-tiba ada yang menarikku dan membawaku ke pojokan, "Apa yang—

Kata-kataku terhenti saat melihat wajah orang yang sangat kukenali hanya terpaut beberapa senti dari wajahku.

"Hn."

Bisa kupastikan wajahku memerah saat tahu orang yang menarikku adalah cinta pertamaku saat SD, dia–Uchiha Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan memasangkan headset ke telinganya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. hampir saja aku mengomelinya, kemudian aku baru sadar ternyata dia melindungi tubuhku dari desakan orang-orang. Eh… ternyata… dia baik juga yah.

Saat kereta berhenti Sasuke menarik tanganku keluar dan membawaku ke MacD. Aku yang heran atas perlakuannya cuma bisa mengangkat sebelah alis tinggi-tinggi. "Hei Sasuke, kau mau membawaku kemana, sih? Aku mau pulang." Ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan dari cengkeraman Sasuke.

Namun, bukannya melepaskan tanganku dia malah mencengkeramnya lebih erat lagi dan membawaku ke meja dekat jendela. "Tunggu di sini sebentar."

Aku menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh, kuperhatikan sekelilingku, hm MacD ini cukup ramai jadi aku bisa diam-diam pergi dari sini tanpa harus takut ketahuan oleh Sasuke. Aku berjalan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, beberapa orang memberikan pandangan aneh saat melihatku, tapi tidak aku perdulikan.

"Ibu, ibu kakak itu sedang apa bu?" ucap anak kecil sembari menarik-narik kecil baju ibunya. Dia melihat diriku yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pot tanaman hias yang besarnya hanya dapat menutupi setengah tubuhku.

Sementara sang ibu malah mentapku dengan pandangan aneh yang tak bisa kujabarkan dan berkata, "aduh, Miyu. Jangan mentapnya nak, dia orang aneh."

Cih, dasar ibu-ibu tua bangka! Keriput! Seenaknya saja dia mengataiku aneh. Hei jika kau yang berada di posisiku pasti kau akan melakukannya juga tau. Akhirnya setelah ibu-ibu dan anak kecil itu pergi aku mengacungkan jari dua jari tengahku pada mereka, yeah Fuck you!

Ughh, sial perutku dari tadi tidak henti-hentinya berbunyi. Cih apa-apan ini, kenapa di sini sangat tercium aroma cheese burger dan kentang goreng black paper kesukaanku sih. Oh Kami-sama! Sabar Sakura! Sabar, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan kau bisa keluar dari restoran cepat saji ini.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Deg! Dapat kurasakan seseorang memegang pundakku, aku yang sedang memegang gagang pintu untuk keluar lamat-lamat menoleh ke belakang, dan kuhentikan nafasku saat mengetahui bahwa Sasuke-lah yang memegang pundakku.

Susah payah kutelan ludahku dan mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin agar tidak kelihatan gugup dan tidak mencurigakan.

"Eh, etto~ aku ingin pulang." Rasanya kakiku lemas sekali saat mata hitam kelam sekelam batu oniks milik Sasuke menatapku intens.

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban dariku, Sasuke kembali mencengkram tangaku dan menarikku menuju meja yang tadi kami tempati. Aku kembali duduk di kursi ini lagi, dan berusaha agar kelihatan tidak lapar saat melihat dua cheese burger dan kentang goreng black paper kesukaanku tersaji di meja tempatku dan Sasuke duduk. Demi Kami-sama! Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan Sasuke sih, dari tadi dia hanya diam saja dan masih menatapku intens.

Aku menoleh ke meja seberang dan mendapatkan ibu-ibu dan anaknya yang tadi aku temui, aku menjulurkan lidah saat sang anak kecil tadi mentap aneh diriku. Yeah, aku tak perduli kalau dia itu anak-anak atau bukan, padahal aku sangat menyukai anak-anak tapi tidak dengan anak kecil yang satu itu, ia menyebalkan sama seperti ibunya yang menyebalkan dan mengataiku orang aneh.

"Um,"

Sasuke berdehem dan membuat fokusku kembali kepadanya dan menoleh melihat wajahnya yang semakin tampan dari saat terakhir kali kami bertemu

"Makanlah."

Aku menatapnya curiga sekaligus heran, makan? Apa maksudnya ini.

"Kau tahu sendiri, aku tak suka mengulang apa yang sudah kukatakan."

Bagaimana jika dia menaruh racun di makanan ini dan menjual organ tubuhku ke pasar gelap, walaupun perutku sangat lapar setidaknya aku masih bisa berpikir jernih. Berdasarkan hasil pengamatanku saat aku masih menyukainya, Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mau repot-repot begini demi orang lain, terkecuali itu menguntungkan baginya. Jadi, mana bisa kupercaya.

"Ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, sekarang makanlah dulu. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang kelaparan."

Dahiku mengkerut terkejut dan heran, hei ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya pun dia berbicara irit sekali seperti, 'Hn', 'Aa' dan gumaman-gumaman tidak jelas lainnya yang hanya bisa ia sendiri yang menerjemahkannya.

Dan, tunggu dulu. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu kalau aku sedang kelaparan? Kurasa aktingku cukup bagus untuk tidak mencoba meneteskan air liurku saat melihat kedua makanan favoritku itu di depan mataku.

"Aku mendengar suara perutmu saat di kereta."

Sasuke menatap malas diriku yang menatap horor dirinya, hei bagaimana bisa ia membaca pikiranku? Jangan-jangan dia ini cenayang? Aku pernah mendengar bahwa seorang cenayang jarang mengeluarkan suaranya jika keadaan sangat mendesak dan membuatnya harus berbicara.

"Sudahlah. Jangan berpikiran aneh, wajahmu itu seperti buku yang terbuka tahu."

Akhirnya aku mengalah dan memakan makanan yang Sasuke belikan untukku, tapi apa benar ia membelikannya untukku? Jangan-jangan setelah ia selesai dengan urusannya, ia akan meninggalkanku di sini dan menyuruhku membayar semuanya.

"Ehm, Sasuke. Makanan ini,"

"Aku sudah membayarnya kau tenang saja."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, aku mulai mengambil cheese burger yang dari tadi menggodaku untuk memakannya. Oh, makanan-makanan lezat, datanglah pada mama. Aku yakin wajahku ini sudah mupeng sekali dari tadi dan pasti itu akan terlihat sangat konyol. Tapi masa bodoh, dengan Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak meyukainya lagi jadi, aku tidak perlu menjaga image-ku kan?

"Hwei Sasuke, apwa yang ingwin kaw bicwarakan?" Ucapku dengan mulut penuh makanan. Bisa kulihat alisnya mengernyit.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu baru bicara."

Aku mengangguk dan kembali makan dengan rakus, perutku ini sudah tak tahan ingin terisi penuh.

"Jadilah pacarku."

Uhuk, uhuk. Aku tersedak burger yang sedang kukunyah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Pacar?

Sasuke menawarkan cola kepadaku dan langsung kutegak banyak-banyak.

"Hah?" Sekarang aku membuka lebar-lebar mulutku dengan mata melotot menatapnya. Bukankah tadi ia bilang akan menungguku selesai makan? Tapi malah dia sendiri yang melanggar ucapannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tegas Sasuke saat aku baru membuka mulutku.

Hei ini apa maksudnya sih? Dia menembakku? Tidak. Dia tidak menembakku, dia menyuruhku menjadi pacarnya. Maksudnya apa? Setelah dulu dia menghancurkan hatiku yang rapuh ini dengan kata-kata menyebalkannya dan membuatku malu setengah mati karena ditolakknya di depan umum.

Sekarang, dia malah menyuruhku menjadi pacarnya? Kurasa karena pelajaran SMA yang sangat sulit, itu membuat otak Sasuke bergeser sedikit. Tapi, bukankah saat SD, dia itu murid terpintar di sekolah?

Ah, aku pasti sedang bermimpi sekarang.

Owari


End file.
